


Fallin' For You

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are enjoying a leisurely car ride. Cas fiddles with the radio and finds a station that doesn't agree with Dean. Feelings are exposed through the song that plays through the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat

It was one of those rare occasions that Dean and Cas got to spend some time together without Sam. They were driving just to drive. Cas was fiddling with the Impala’s radio. He paused when he heard a song that caught his interest. Dean grimaced and lifted his hand to change the station. Cas slapped Dean’s hand away and glared. “Leave it. I want to hear this song.” Dean pouted and sat back in his seat, sulking. Cas listened intently as the verse started.

_I don’t know but..._  
 _I think I maybe_ _fallin’ for you_ _  
Dropping so quickly_ _  
Maybe I should_ _keep this to myself_

_Waiting ‘til I..._ _  
know you better_ _  
I am trying..._   
_Not to tell you..._  
 _But I want to..._

_I’m scared of what you’ll say_ _  
So I’m hiding..._  
 _What I’m feeling..._ _  
But I’m tired of_  
 _Holding this inside my head_

As Cas listened to the song, something felt weird inside his chest. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he felt like the words to the song were about him and how he felt about his charge. Dean glanced quickly over at the angel, a look of concentration on his face. He wondered what had captured the angel’s attention before settling back to watch the road, listening to this crap.

_I’ve been spending all my...time_ _  
Just thinking about ya_ _  
I don’t know what to do_  
 _I think I’m fallin’ for you_

_I’ve been waiting all my...life_  
 _and now I found ya_ _  
I don’t know what to do_ _  
I think I’m fallin’ for you…_  
 _I’m falling for you…_

Dean drifted in and out of his thoughts. This stupid song was fucking with his head! He tried to drown it out, but it just kept getting through his barriers. He looked over at Cas again and he couldn’t stop thinking about those damn lyrics. When he focused back in on the song, he missed the second verse and chorus and he caught the bridge.

_Ooh, I just can’t take it..._  
 _My heart is racing..._ _  
Emotions keep spinning out..._

Dammit! He pulled the car over on the deserted road and shut the radio off. Cas was pulled out of his thoughts when Dean pulled the car over and shut off the radio. Dean knew this was now or never. He slid over and grabbed Cas’ face in between his hands and brought their mouths together.

Cas sat there, stunned. He doesn’t know how much time passed, but he pulled away in time to catch the last bit of the song.

_I can’t stop thinking about it_  
 _I want you all around me_ _  
And now I just can’t hide it_ _  
I think I’m falling for you_  
 _I can’t stop thinking about it_ _  
I want you all around me_ _  
And now I just can’t hide it_ _  
I think I’m falling for you.._  
 _I’m fallin’ for you..._

Dean smiled at Cas. “Yeah, so, that just happened.”

Cas didn’t give Dean the chance to talk his way out of this. He grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into another kiss, this one deeper than the first.

Dean was the one who pulled back first this time, panting. “Cas, where’d you learn how to kiss like that?”

Cas smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been on earth for two thousand years. I’ve picked up a trick or two.”

Dean smiled slyly. “Huh, didn’t think ya had it in ya.”

Cas frowned and pulled Dean closer and whispered in his ear. “Maybe I’ll show you the other things I’ve learned as well.” Dean groaned and silenced Cas with his mouth, content to just keep kissing for the moment.

 


End file.
